As communication technology continues to expand, it may be desirable to bring together many different forms of communication such as Short Message Services (SMS), Multimedia Message Services (MMS), electronic messaging (email), instant messaging (IM), online presence status, as well as voice and video communications over a network. One such communication type gaining popularity is voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) sessions. Traditionally, VoIP systems interact with traditional public switched telephone networks (PSTN) to enable users to place telephone calls using traditional landline telephones, mobile phones, and other communication devices. Still other communication devices, such as microphones and cameras attached to various computing devices, such as personal computers, also enable VoIP sessions to be established.
One drawback of VoIP is that when voice and/or video data is transmitted over a packet switched network, it competes with other network resources that are being used by traditional data applications. If the network is overloaded there may not be enough bandwidth for each application. As a result, not only will data access and transfers by the traditional applications be affected, but the quality of service of the VoIP session may also be diminished.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that embodiments of the present invention should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.